Apollo
Apollo (Apolo in Spanish and Apollon in French) is one of the new deities that appears on the Battle of Bracelets Series. He makes his first appearance in Battle of Bracelets 5 as one of the gods who sends his army to the sacred war. He is the God of Sun and is followed by the Ikarus, the Bracelets of the Sun. He will appear first as an enemy but after being beaten, he will become an ally. His main ability is the Solar Dýnamis: the power of the sun that Apollo can easily control. He can control the plasma and the fire. His main weapon is the Solar Club, a weapon that was created with the nuclear mass of the sun. This club can throw giant fire balls and carbonize whatever it touchs. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series He makes his first appearance in Battle of Bracelets 5. Apollo is the main boss of the game in the chapter 3 as a result of the justice works that he has to do. He appears to send all his minions to punish the Golden Bracelets that have attacked other Gods. (coming soon...) Personality Apollo is known by his calm at the time to act. He thinks whatever he has to do carefully to avoid that his plans turn out wrong. He is also one of the most intelligent gods of the Olympus, so he is also well treated. He admires the courage and he usually rewards the bracelets who show to be courageous. Apollo tends to be close with his followers and according to him, "they are one of the reasons why a god can feel proud of humans". However, this god will not doubt to help his siblings, over all he protects Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and his twin sister. He sometimes sends some Ikarus to investigate the strange evens that happens in the Earth, for example, when the Sacred Wars start, Apollo sends Hiruki, Pavo Ikarus, to investigate what Ares troops are doing. His main mentality defends Reason over feelings, and thinking everything coldly is the best way for him to understand all the events. Ares considers him as "a god that is difficult to lie", logic never fails for him. Besides, he is considered the artist of the Olympus, the god of the music and an excellent archer. Besides, he controls punishments that he uses due to different crimes, for example, he sends Hiruki and Lykaios to punish Aingeru and Pablo. When he commits a mistake, Apollo hesitates to solve it and will compensate anyone who resulted offended, attacked or hurted due to his acts. He is one of the main gods at the time to act in the Olympus and he has something to do in most of the decisions that they take. Unlike other gods, Apollo does not consider that Gods are perfect, since he realizes about all the mistakes that he causes. That makes him mix a cold personality with a modest image of the Gods. Attacks, Powers, Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Corona Shield' Main Abilities *'Solar Dýnamis' *'Flame Form' Main Weapon *'Solar Club' Trivia *Apollo is considered the god of the sun by some ancient Greek subcultures, although it is officially known as the god of the art, music and other subjects. The real gods of the sun can be Helios or his father, the titan Hyperion. Gallery ApolloBoB.png|Apollo in Battle of Bracelets 5. GodApollo.png|Apollo Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Other Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Original Articles